Rawr
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: //SasuSaku// "Sasuke-kun, do you know what 'rawr' means in dino-language?"


dedicated to: **raine. ILY. lmaos. (xx EUPHORIC r e v e r i e)  
**prompt: **Mr. Dino/our awesomesauce AIM conversations. lmfao.**  
note to rhyrhy: **RAWR.  
**rating: **K+ (wow. like, really, wow. ferserious.)**

summary: "Sasuke-kun, do you know what 'rawr' means in dino-language?" //SasuSaku//

* * *

The first time he saw her, he _immediately_ disliked her. She was odd; her bright pink hair stood out, especially in the home of the Uchihas, which were mainly painted with dark colours.

Haruno Hana smiled at her friend, Mikoto, and introduced her daughter to Sasuke.

Unlike most young seven year olds, she wasn't hiding behind her mother's leg. Instead, she smiled brightly and said, "Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura!"

Sasuke mumbled, "Hn."

Mikoto scolded her son. "Sasuke-kun! Be nice to Sakura-chan! Now why don't you guys go upstairs and play? Hm?"

Sasuke inwardly groaned as he led Sakura up to his room, trudging slowly.

-

-

-

Sakura "wowed" at his room; it was large, about the size of her parents' master bedroom. Coated with a dark blue, the room gave off a dark aura. She then said, "Eh, Sasuke-kun! How old are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hn."

She tilted her head to the side, as if saying, "What?"

Sighing, he said, "Eight." His hands were in his white short pockets.

She giggled. "Awwh! You're so pretty, and cute, and, uhm, handsome, and--well, never mind, Sasuke-kun!"

Continuing to observe his room, her eyes widened at the toy dinosaur in the middle of the (black) carpet.

Running over quickly, she lifted it up. "Neh, Sasuke-kun! Is this yours?"

Sasuke was incredibly tempted to say, "No shit, it's mine."

(For an eight-year-old boy, he learned many curse words from Itachi and Fugaku.)

"Hn. Yeah," he muttered.

Sakura smiled as she played with the dinosaur.

"Sasuke-kun. I have a question--"

"What?" he asked, slightly interested.

Grinning widely, she shoved the dinosaur in his face and said, "Sasuke-kun, do you know what _rawr _means in dino-language?"

At that moment, Sasuke officially thought she was crazy.

-

-

-

"Rawr?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm, are you like, high or something?"

That was probably the most he'd ever said to anyone outside his family.

"High? What is that?" she asked, her innocent mind not yet tainted by slang words and such.

He groaned inwardly. How dumb was she?!

"Nothing, nothing...but really, rawr?"

She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sasuke-kun, 'rawr' means _I love you _in dinosaur-language!"

Sasuke was silent. RAWR meant "I love you?!"

Seriously, uhm. What. The. _Fuck_.

And this girl had to tell him what it meant?

He really wanted to have a brain hemorrage right there and then.

-

-

-

Sakura quickly jumped down the stairs to the two mothers talking happily.

"Sakura, dear, it's time to go!" Hana said, standing up and extending her arms out for a hug.

The euphoric girl squeezed her mother tightly around the waist.

"Did you have fun, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked, smiling brightly.

Sakura was grinning widely. "Yes, Mikoto-san! Sasuke-kun and I had a lot of fun! I even taught him what rawr means--"

"Uhm. Kaa-san," Sasuke said, interrupting so Sakura wouldn't have to finish her sentence.

Mikoto shushed her son. "Wait, Sasuke-kun. Let Sakura-chan finish her sentence."

Sakura continued to smile. "No, Sasuke-kun can tell you what it means! Thank you for having me here, Mikoto-san. I had a lot of fun! Bye-bye!" she said in her cute, angelic, seven year old voice as she held her mother's hand and skipped out the door.

-

-

-

"So, Sasuke-kun, did you like playing with Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked her son.

"Hn. Not really," he mumbled.

Mikoto sighed. "Why, oh _why _didn't I have a sweet little girl like Hana-chan? Oh, why?"

"Hn."

Mikoto tried again. "Oh, Sasuke, what do you think of Sakura-chan?"

"She's annoying," he said. "She's really weird."

The Uchiha's mother gasped. "Sasuke-kun! Don't say that about Sakura-chan!"

"You asked me to say what I thought about her."

She sighed. "Well, say something _good _about her."

He said, "There's basically nothing good about her. But she did teach me what some word called "rawr" meant."

Mikoto giggled. "Oh, she did, did she?"

"Hn."

-

-

-

Sakura continued to visit Sasuke, and always asked him the same question.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know what 'rawr' means?"

"Yes, you keep telling me. I know."

She smiled. "Good."

"Why do you ask this every time?"

She twirled her hair, her mouth in a small 'o.' "I don't know."

-

-

-

It was the beginning of school, and Sakura was just starting third-grade. Since Sasuke was in fourth, (and _damn, _he had a lot of fangirls!), she could talk to him a lot.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun! Hi!"

"Hn."

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun. I, er...I like you a lot! Like, a lotlot! Ooh, you've got your toy-dinosaur!"

Sasuke looked her in her _brightbrightbright _green eyes.

_They are pretty..._

"Yeah. I have it. Here. Right now."

Suddenly, a red-haired girl ran up to Sasuke and clutched his arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, Sasuke-kun! Wait...why are you talking to forehead girl? Ewwh, Sasuke-kun. She's _eight_. Like, she just _turned _eight. And in third grade. We're mature nine year olds!"

Sakura snorted.

"I'm pretty sure you were held back three grades, Karin," Sakura giggled.

Karin glared daggers.

"Shut up, bitch."

Sakura's eyes widened, and tears formed. Quickly, she ran away before anyone could see her crying. Especially Sasuke.

Sasuke faced Karin.

"Go die, you whore." (A/N: Geesh. When I was in third grade/fourth grade, I barely knew any of those words. xD)

And he ran after her.

-

-

-

Sakura was found sniffing under a cherry-blossom tree. Slowly, he walked over to her. He didn't know what had brought him to do this.

"Sakura."

She looked up, her _brightbrightbright _green eyes now cloudy and red.

"Y-You said my name. Sasuke-kun, you finally said my n-name."

"Hn." He had a microscopic blush, and turned his head so she couldn't see it.

Sitting down next to her, he handed her a dark-blue handkerchief. Through a sad smile, she said, "You've always liked dark colours, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah...I do."

Yawning, she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder and quickly drifted to sleep.

His blush increased tenfold.

-

-

-

Hana immediately scolded Sakura. "How _could _you?! You ran off from school, your first day, and they couldn't find you, _or _Sasuke-kun! What was going on with you?!"

"Hn," Sasuke interrupted, hands in his pockets. "Hana-san, it wasn't her fault," Sasuke began, lying smoothly.

He was always good at these kinds of things.

"It was mine."

Hana's eyes softened, and Sakura gaped at Sasuke.

"Aa. Alright, then, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for being honest. Well, uhm. I'll leave you two alone."

Sakura blushed, and muttered, "Thank you."

-

-

-

Sasuke had just turned eighteen. As the years progressed, he found himself being attracted to his best friend, the one with the pink-bubblegum hair and those _brightbrightbright _eyes.

He would always think back ten years ago, from when she said, "Uhm, Sasuke-kun. I, er...I like you a lot! Like, a lotlot! Ooh, you've got your toy-dinosaur!" and smiled. A true smile, which no one else except his family could make him do.

Sasuke had still kept the toy-dinosaur, which sat on a shelf above his bed.

_"Sasuke-kun, do you know what 'rawr' means in dino-language?"_

He laid on his bed, thinking of when she asked that question.

"I love you..." he said to himself, thinking of the girl whose name represented _cherry blossom_.

-

-

-

Months passed, and it was the 28th of March. Sakura had asked that he accompany her for her birthday, alone.

As he picked her up from her house, they walked slowly towards the cherry blossom tree, where he had first said her name.

"Remember this tree?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, Sasuke-kun," she smiled, grabbing his hands and intertwining her fingers with his.

Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Rawr," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed furiously. "Uhm...Sasuke-kun, rawr?"

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he said, "Sakura, do you know what 'rawr' means in dino-language?"

Sakura smiled; she pressed her forehead against Sasuke's, kissing his lips lightly.

"Rawr, too," she said back to him.

And he swooped in for another kiss, filled with passion and love.

-

-

-

_"Tou-san, kaa-san, do you know what 'rawr' means in dino-language?"_

* * *

**Uhm. I'm not very good at** **anything that's not a crack fic. Well, uhm. Rhyrhy and I were talking, and I just randomly said RAWR. So then we got this awesomesauce idea, and I wrote this story, even though it's really shitty.**

**Did you understand what I meant by the last sentence? -winkwink-**


End file.
